A Young Ultima (Oneshot)
by ThePandaGuardian
Summary: Aaron Lycan, the young Utlima, has never had a friend other than Shu. All his life, his dad told him to keep his distance from everyone else because of the Ultima's curse. But then he suddenly has a strange dream the day before his senior year of high school starts... All the characters are owned by Aphmau on YouTube, so go check her out!


"Huh? Where am I?" I opened my eyes and saw my high school sitting in front of me, although its colors looked faded. "Wait what? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to bed….. Does that mean that this is a dream?" I looked around but the school was unoccupied and deserted.

"Hey Aaron, what's up!" A cheery voice rang from behind me. I turned around, only to see a short, beautiful girl with black hair, tanned skin, and lovely brown eyes. Who was she? I had never seen her before in my life, and she was being nice to me. I never had friends because dad always told me to stay away from other people.

So why would this random girl come up and greet me like I'm her best friend?

"Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked bluntly. The mystery girl took a step back, surprised.

"Aaron? Is something wrong? Did you hit your head or something?" She started to walk towards me with a worried expression.

"No, no! I'm fine! You don't have to come closer!" I said nervously, taking a step back. If she comes closer, I might harm her. For some reason, I'm afraid of turning her into a werewolf, even if this is a dream and I've never seen her before. Ugh, my head hurts…..

"Are you sure Aaron? You're acting like you don't know me." She said blankly. She stopped walking although her expression revealed that she didn't want to.

"That's because I don't! I honestly forgot! What's your name?!" I demanded. I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh, but my head started to hurt like crazy. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Aaron, it's me, A-"

Before she could finish, the world started to spin. My feet were lifted off the ground and I found myself looking up at falling snow. There as blood everywhere around me.

I suddenly felt very angry, like someone evil had taken the most precious thing away from me. Everything was hurting, but the thing that hurt me the most were those words….

"You never made me happy!"

"The reason why I talked to you was because I felt sorry for you!"

"Sad little boy with no friends!"

I got up and looked around, trying to remember where I heard those words. They stung. Every time they replayed in my head, I got a stab in my heart.

Scenes started to flash in front of me: The same short girl cornering me with a knife, a blond haired boy running towards us, and an evil looking boy with blue highlights and black hair standing in the background, laughing his head off…

"NO!" I screamed and woke up. I sat up in bed and my eyes started to tear up.

"Are you okay?" A hand slipped across my shoulders. I looked up and saw my sister, Melissa, comforting me with a sympathetic smile.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked and shrugged her am off and began to wipe my tears away.

"They're at work. Didn't you know?" She handed me a tissue box and got up. "Wipe your tears away. Breakfast is ready. You don't want to miss your first day of senior year right?"

"Sure, it'll be exactly like the last three years. With no friends." I dabbed (Haha dabbed) away the tears with the tissue and got up.

"Go talk to dad about that, I can't help you with that." Melissa walked out the door leaving her disgusting perfume smell behind in my room. Now it reeked of girl's nail polish everywhere. (Sorry Melissa, you have no taste in this)

"Yeah right, if dad was home I'd talk to him, but he never is. Even on the first day of my senior year, they're not here to even say good luck." I mumbled and got dressed. I picked up my phone and checked my texts from Shu.

"Nothing. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. It is her first day of high school. It must be hectic." I chuckled and got my stuff together. "Although it would have been nice for her to text me…. Oh well, I'll text her when I get there." I blushed slightly and walked out of my room to the stairs.

My foot went down the first step and then my ringtone went off.

"GAH!" My left foot missed the next step and went to the third (That happens so often for me. Let me know in the reviews if you experience the same thing XD) I lost my balance and my cheek had a nice collision with the floor. My thumb had managed to click on the talk button but the man on the other side heard my not-so-graceful fall.

"Um, I'm sorry can you repeat?" I slowly got up and started to rub my bruises with my free hand.

"Mr. Lycan, I thought your father told you to come early to school to go through the routine." An agent that worked for my father said in a professional tone. I sighed.

"Sorry, I was a bit late getting up. I'll be right there" I said sheepishly and hung up.

"You should stop playing that game if you don't want them to call you as much." Melissa said sarcastically and pointed to the slightly burnt pancake on the table. "Take it with you. You'll have enough time eating it on the way."

"Burnt pancakes again, I see?" I sneered slightly and grinned. She glared at me and handed me a bandage.

"Take this too. That bruise on your cheek does not look good." She giggled. "You won't attract any girls with THAT."

"Yeah, as if I could even HAVE a relationship with a girl, thanks to this curse." I mumbled and patched my cheek up. Melissa took the pancake and stuffed it in my mouth lightly and pushed me out the door.

"GO! You're late enough already! I don't want to be blamed for this you know!" She waved from the door as I started running.

"Fine! Bye Melissa, see you tonight!" I waved without looking back and continued to run until I got to my high school, Phoenix Drop High.

I stopped running. "Wait, why am I so excited for this? It'll be just like last year. And the year before that, and the year before that." My mood went downhill and my grumpy expression replaced my determined one. I walked slowly up the stairs, my head down.

"H-hey!" A girl snapped at me. I looked up and saw that I'd bumped into her. What? I didn't even see her… (Probably because she's so short Aaron XD)

"Hmph…." I growled lightly and took a good look at her. She had black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. For some reason, she looked familiar…

"Watch where you're going!" She gripped the phone in her hand. I glanced at it and saw that she was taking a selfie for her Instagram. Oh, it's one of those girls…..

I walked away without saying a thing. She looked really familiar, but I'd never seen her before, so who could she be? I stopped and turned around. The girl was conversing with Teony, a smart girl in the lower grade. The short girl had a worried and paranoid expression. The same expression as…

"It's the girl from my dreams!" I mumbled and took a step back in shock. I immediately blushed at what I said. "Now that I look at her, she does look beautiful…" I whispered. "But I can't. I can't get into this…. Even if I do like her, there's someone else…." I trailed off and looked at my phone. My thumb hovered over Shu's profile.

"I already love Shu…." I glanced back up at the short girl then to my phone.

 ***Bell rings***

"Oh, well that's the bell…." I murmured and followed the crowd inside. Everyone was pushing to get to their homerooms and catching up with their fellow friends. I glanced back at my phone before turning it off. Then I smiled.

"It would be crazy, but, I wonder…. What if that short girl is Shu…"


End file.
